


The Adventures of Harry Potter-Flamel

by AJAvenger01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Ilvermorny, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Triwizard Tournament, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJAvenger01/pseuds/AJAvenger01
Summary: Harry Potter was born in 1977.Daniel Potter, his younger brother born in 1980 is declared the Boy Who Lived by ter a bout of accidental magic,Harry finds himself in America with an old couple, the the age of 11,he goes to Ilvermorny and studies peacefully till his last year until his name comes out of the GOF and he has to face the demons of his past.WBWL.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. The Boy Who Lived

(A/N: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. All rights except my OCs belong to JK Rowling.

In this story James and Lily are older than their canon age and Harry is born in 1977 on 31st July.)

* * *

**THE BOY WHO LIVED**

**31st JULY 1980**

_ST MUNGO's HOSPITAL_

Lily Potter's water had broken and she was admitted to the hospital for the birth of her child. A whirlwind of emotions was going through the mind of James Potter. He was going to be father. Merlin, he was one of the most irresponsible people in the planet.

Lily Potter was in a lot of pain. But she had to do it, for her son. She pushed harder. James was by her side. He held her hand giving her support. She had been fed with a pain relieving potion. Then with one final hard push she passed out.

Sirius Orion Black and Remus Lupin were waiting outside for the birth of their best friend's son. Then they were called inside and the two Marauders dashed in as fast as they could manage.

Lily was crying openly and James' face bore an expression which elucidated confusion as he was confused between being happy and thinking if he would be a good father.

Finally he composed himself and said to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, "Gentlemen meet Daniel Fleamont Potter, born to Lily Marie' Evans nee Potter and James Fleamont Potter and the next generation of Marauders" in a dramatic tone. He looked at Lily who just smiled.

* * *

**_PAST_ **

_27th July 1979_

_It was raining heavily and there were two people walking towards a pub. One of them was a woman in mid-thirties and another was a man who seemed to be over hundred years of age. They entered inside and went to a room._

_One of them had frizzy hair. She was dressed in a shabby outfit and was holding a wet umbrella. Her face wore an expression which was almost impossible to comprehend and was something between dreamy and amazed. She had black eyes and her hair was brown-colored._

_The older man was dressed in purple dress robes and had blue eyes which were twinkling madly and they reflected not only mirth and mischief but also his wisdom and years of experience though it did not stop him from having a horrible dress sense. He had white hair and a long beard of the same color._

" _Hello ma'am" the older man greeted "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft" the man named Dumbledore greeted._

" _Now that the introductions are over, am I to assume that you are the new applicant for the post of Divination professor at Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore._

" _Yes" she replied in a too-sweet-for-her-own-good tone._

" _You are Sybil Trelawney a relative of the great seer Cassandra Trelawney correct?" he asked_

" _Yes"_

" _What are your qualifications?"_

" _I am a true seer and possess the inner eye"_

" _Pardon" interrupted Dumbledore_

" _The inner eye is the most important possession of a seer. It has the ability to look into the future as well as provide knowledge beyond our capability. The inner eye is a boon as well as a bane it is a huge burden for us seers. But the inner eye alone is not enough. One has to learn and be qualified to open it." Explained Trelawney in a not–so-convincing tone._

" _Well I am sorry ma-am but" started Dumbledore. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she started in an entirely different tone_

" ** _THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES …... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM… BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"_**

_Then a sound came from outside and the owner of the pub Aberforth Dumbledore was seen making one Severus Snape get out of the pub as he was found snooping._

" ** _THE DARK LORD SHALL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…..AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. . . ."_**

_She finished and her eyes went back to her original state._

" _Oh sorry was I saying something"_

" _Oh no I was just congratulating you on becoming the new Divinations professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Dumbledore said shifting uncomfortably._

_Albus Dumbledore returned to his office and tried to dissect the parts of the prophecy. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches-It meant a baby possessing the power to vanquish the Dark Lord was going to be born. He would be born to people who have evaded or resisted Voldemort for three times. He would be born in July. It was obvious but the next part was confusing to him He waited for more evidence._

* * *

**1st** **Aug** **ust 1980**

Dumbledore had learned about the birth of both Neville Francis Longbottom and Daniel Potter to the Longbottoms and Potters respectively. So he called James Potter, Lily Potter, Alice and Frank Longbottom to his office.

Lily and James Potter entered and greeted him and were closely followed by the Longbottoms.

"Ah thank you for coming but I'm afraid there is no time for pleasantries and the matter at hand is quite grave", he started seriously.

"What is this about professor" they asked alarmed.

"Well you see I was interviewing a teacher for the post of Divination professor at Hogwarts. During the interview she made a true prophecy", Dumbledore started and then told them about Trelawney's prophecy.

"But what does this have to do with us professor?" asked a confused Frank Longbottom.

"I don't know how to put this to you but it is my belief that your sons are the boys whom the prophecy refers to", said Dumbledore grimly.

"You cannot be serious professor, they are only kids...a burden like this from an age when they can barely speak." sputtered James.

"What should we do professor" asked Alice whose face was now pale as if she had seen a ghost.

"Nothing" Dumbledore answered "They are just children and should enjoy their childhood. I just felt it to be my duty to inform you since your children are the children of the prophecy," he concluded.

"We can do nothing but wait to see what the future holds for us", said Dumbledore finally and they all got and left.

* * *

**31st October 1981**

In the dead of night on a quiet neighbourhood in England, a cloaked man stood before a plain-looking two-story cottage. He allowed a small, smug grin to grace his lips, his crimson eyes shone in determination as he gazed at his target's house.

The cloaked man whipped out his wand and a stream of red light rocketed towards his target's door, easily obliterating it. He stepped inside the house and felt a magical energy wash over him, alerting his presence to the denizens of the house. His grin became wider and more feral as he felt the three magical presences inside.

_Two children..._ the cloaked man thought ... _and an adult._ His plan had worked; the Death Eater he sent had lured the heir of House Potter and his filthy mudblood wife to Diagon Alley. They would be too occupied to notice his attack on the prophesied child.

He climbed up the stairs and noticed a light coming from an open room, the door slightly ajar. The cloaked man blasted the door open with a powerful blasting curse off of its hinges and smiled as he spotted two children and an elderly woman.

Her raven hair was frazzled but it did not affect the intensity of her grey glare. The elderly woman looked unfazed at his arrival. "Voldemort," the elderly woman said.

"Euphemia Potter nee Bones," the cloaked man – Voldemort – said, a malicious glint in his eyes as he stared at the two children behind Euphemia. "Move aside and I'll spare your life; resist and... there's no need for me to continue, is there?"

"Over my dead body!" Her wand was out and Euphemia released a cutting dark curse at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. A surge of orange energy bolted through the space between the two, surprising Voldemort.

Voldemort swayed to the side, letting the orange energy to pass him harmlessly. It was common knowledge the elder Potter woman was a healer, so it had surprised him for Euphemia to unleash a dark curse on him. But then again, she was also of the House of Potter; underestimating the woman was a blunder he was not allowed to repeat.

Both dark arts users lashed out at each other in a magical frenzy, lighting the room in an array of colours. Spells were countered and repelled by one another, their skills seemingly equal. Little by little, Euphemia started to feel tired as she kept on dishing out dark curses, her magical reserves depleting at an astonishing rate.

With a powerful blast from Voldemort, Euphemia fell to her knees, unable to withstand his power any longer. Voldemort chuckled, "It seems I've underestimated you, Potter. If you had just moved out of the way, you might have lived longer."

Euphemia panted, fatigue making her unable to brandish her wand. She glared back at Voldemort in defiance, fury marring her face as she stared at the noseless bastard. "I'd rather die than letting your filthy hands touch my grandchildren!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light filled the room, and moments later a heavy thud was heard as the lifeless body of Euphemia Potter fell onto the floor. The sound of wailing caught Voldemort's attention; he raised his head to see one of the children crying as the other held the crying child in his arms, glaring at Voldemort with bright green pupils.

_This is him,_ he thought. Staring at the four year old green-eyed boy, Voldemort could feel the large magical core inside of the boy. It was a shame the boy had to die; the boy could've been a great asset to Voldemort's army with the right training. "Pity, I might've made you my apprentice if not for the prophecy"

"Avada Kedavra!" Once again, a green stream of magical energy darted towards the defiant boy. Once the boy was dead, there would be no one capable enough of challenging-

The curse rebounded off of the boy and bounced back towards Voldemort. The magical energy was too fast for Voldemort to dodge, hitting him square in the chest; he had not held back when he cast Avada Kedavra. His body writhed in pain, convulsing every so often before it couldn't take his own power anymore. Voldemort's body disintegrated, leaving only the ghostly form of the once most feared Dark Lord.

The sound of an Apparition could be heard outside of the broken in cottage minutes after Voldemort's ghostly form retreated.

Both the boys Harry Potter and Daniel Potter carried identical lightning shaped scars. Daniel's was on his forehead while Harry's was on his arm.

Albus Dumbledore, Lily and James Potter came and rushed to check on the boys. Then he made a decision that would change their lives forever. He conversed with the Potters and then called the press.

The press arrived and he would then proceed to make the biggest mistake of his life. He announces that Voldemort has been vanquished and says that he tried to attack one of the Potter children and as a result got vanquished.

Dumbledore didn't know what came to him for a split second and levitated one of the babies and said,

"I present you Daniel Potter, the BOY WHO LIVED".

At that time everyone including the Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and all of the reporters looked lovingly at the child. But no one noticed Harry Potter crying all alone in his crib.


	2. Accidental Magic

**ACCIDENTAL MAGIC**

**31st October 1984**

Harry Potter was sitting all alone in the corner of the room, looking at his parents doting on his younger brother Daniel, the so called Boy Who Lived which he had read in books.

He thought that the moniker was quite meaningless. From what he had read, He Who Must Not Be Named was the most dangerous Dark Lord in the century and the events of Halloween 1981 were just a fluke. The way the people over exaggerated Daniel's powers just showed their insecurities and inability to fight Voldemort. It also depicted their fear of Voldemort and their desperation to end the war.

He was seven years old and looked at his four year old brother being loved and having a wonderful childhood, everything he had wished for. Harry did not hate or dislike his brother, he was envious rather a lot jealous of him. He had everything which Harry desired but that did not stop Harry from loving his brother.

Daniel was just a four year old child. Harry loved him and Daniel too loved him in return. From what Harry could make out, he was a little bit of an attention seeker. He would only have to wait and see what would happen when he would grow up. If he would hide behind his fame and go as far in life as it would take him or work hard to become a great wizard to the fullest of his potential.

They lived in Potter Manor, their family ancestral home after their house in Godric's hollow was destroyed. The house was quite big, it had a ball room, four bedrooms, a kitchen and a library.

He read scrolls of parchment and loads of books in the Potter library which became his blissful haven. He poured as much knowledge as he could into his mind and vowed that he would be a great and powerful wizard, like Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. The only person who had not been enamoured by Daniel Potter even though he was the person who announced Daniel being the Boy—Who—Lived.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

_Harry was one day on his way to the library when he saw Albus Dumbledore walking inside. Harry was stunned. It was the first time the man had come to their home after their birth. Harry had heard about the man being the Headmaster of Hogwarts and read a lot about him. But seeing the man stunned him, the man was a living legend after all._

' _He also must be for Daniel', Harry thought bitterly. He wanted to walk on his way but curiosity overtook him and he couldn't help and so he eavesdropped on their conversation._

" _Good morning Lily James, how are you this fine morning and for what reason did you call me today", began Dumbledore._

" _Well sir, you know the prophecy, we were wondering when you would being Daniel's training" asked James._

" _I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by training" asked a confused Dumbledore._

" _Sir he is the one prophesized to defeat Voldemort and you always told that one day Voldemort would return." supplied Lily._

" _I'm afraid I cannot do what you wish me to do. First of all, I want him to enjoy his childhood."_

_They were about to protest but one look from Dumbledore silenced them. Harry still remembered feeling the old wizard's powerful aura._

" _Secondly, if he would have to outclass Voldemort, then he would have to do it by his own talent. And, lastly if my skills were enough to defeat Voldemort, then I would have stopped him in the First War. I have a lot of work to do you know, being the Headmaster, Chief Warlock and the Supreme Mugwump."_

_With that Dumbledore turned to leave._

" _Sir please consider it once more he needs your help he is the chosen one." They pleaded again._

" _I am confused James Lily. Most parents would be afraid of their son being fated to fight the worst Dark Lord in history. But you seem excited and are not trying to hide him away. Are you so blinded by your fame!?" asked Dumbledore incredously._

_To his surprise, the Potters did not deny his accusation and started at the floor with shame. Dumbledore felt his cheeks grow red in an anger and released a powerful aura unintentionally._

_Harry was amazed and intoxicated by the power he felt and dreamt of one day having such power in his hands._

" _I must say I am ashamed of you. Good day to you" said Dumbledore and left quickly. The old Headmaster never came to the Potter's house again._

_From that day, the old headmaster became Harry's idol._

**_Flashback ends_ **

* * *

Harry from a young age realized that he could remember everything he saw with his eyes. He started having headaches and could go mad when he started searching solutions and then used occlumency to sort out his thoughts.

In one book, he read his condition to be a gift called Panmnesia, a natural born gift in the Potter family and rumoured to be possessed by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. It was even greater than eidetic memory. The last person with the gift Abraham Potter, who was famous in the American Wizarding World.

Harry's home life was not very pleasant. The Potters were not abusive but they had the tendency and habit of neglecting and ignoring Harry. Life alone as a 7 year old was difficult.

He still held on to the hope that one day the situation would change and he would become something more than just a boy watching from the shadows. It was a forlorn hope, but he was just a child. He didn't know any better. Daniel was the center of attention again, and these two Potters were more aggravating in their shows of affection than usual. So he did what he always did when he couldn't stand watching anymore. He went for a walk. Nothing too far. Just a stroll. After all he didn't want them to worry. As he walked, his mind began to wander. Little thoughts at first, but those grew into something more. He began to wonder, would his family even notice him being gone? Would they be worried when he didn't show up on time for dinner? Would they come looking for him when night came and he was still missing? A part of him already knew the answer. But he was still hoping. He still thought that maybe one day they would look at him the same way they did to Daniel. And so, he waited. And waited. And waited.

They didn't come.

He stood outside for an entire day. There was just a single door separating him from them. The distance was so close. All he had to do was open that door and there would be the comfort of a warm home and hot food. But he couldn't bring myself to do it. What use is warmth when the heart grows cold? What use is food when it tastes like ash in the mouth? What use is a family when they didn't know he existed? Those comforts were a lie. And as he stood outside of their house for those long hours, he began to realize that.

And yet he still couldn't do it. He still couldn't leave because he had a heart. His mind saw the truth. His heart refused to do the same. So he waited for a bit longer, and then a bit longer, and after that, still longer. Why hadn't they come for him? Did they not notice he was gone? Perhaps they had an accident? Something so horrendous that needed their full attention. That had to be it. That could be the only explanation. So he took a chance. He peered into a window. And what he saw would make even his foolish heart see the plain truth.

The three of them were sitting there, at the table. Dinner had just been served. James was laughing at something Daniel had just said. Daniel was shovelling food into his mouth. And Lily was smiling, watching the two of them. It was beautiful. Utterly, utterly beautiful. The perfect family. The joy on their faces. The happiness in their eyes. He could see it all. And he was not part of it.

It struck him then, that he could never be part of this beautiful family. That no matter how hard he tried, he would always be in the shadows, watching enviously on as the three of them lived the life that should also have been his. The happiness in their eyes would never be directed towards him. The joy on their faces would never be because of him. Daniel was the true joy in their lives, and he was nothing.

He wished he was not there. He wished he would not have to see their faces every day. He wished he didn't have to lose a part of his humanity every day. He prayed silently. And suddenly before, he could understand what happened, with a faint popping sound, he disappeared from there to a new place entirely.

Accidental magic really did wonders especially when the person was highly emotional. It could perform impressive feats,

Even apparition across continents.

**15th November 1984**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office doing his work when a house elf dropped that day's newspaper. He read the newspaper and thought "Oh James Lily how far you have fallen".

The newspaper read:

* * *

**_Potter Heir Vanished Due to Negligence_ **

_By Senior Correspondent Rita Skeeter_

_The Potter Heir, Harry James Potter has been found missing as of 31st October, 1984. Yes our saviour Daniel Fleamont Potter had an elder brother who was also the member of the Ancient and Mosr Noble House of Potter._

_How is it and most importantly, why? Why did Harry Potter vanish? Is it because he was jealous of the fame of his brother? Is it because his parents did not have enough time for him? What was it that made Harry Potter the heir of prominent house disappear? Or was it free Death Eaters who kidnapped him to get to Daniel Potter? Or did they take him away to train him as a Dark Wizard?_

_Our sources say that it was the second reason. Our sources saw Lily and James Potter discussing that how they could forget their son and also crying. What's more shocking is that it took the Potters more than two weeks to discover their son's disappearance?_

_As I imagine staring into his soulful green eyes, so filled with pain and misery, brimming with unshed tears, I cannot help but think what truly had brought Mr. Potter to the brink of despair…_

" _Such behaviour from one of the oldest families of Great Britain is disgraceful" commented Lucius Malfoy Head of the House of Malfoy, social activist and a close friend of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._

_James and Lily Potter were unavailable to comment._

_Harry Potter was obviously unavailable._

_Below attached is a picture of Harry Potter. If you see him, please report to the Ministry._

**_For more information on the Potter Family, visit Page 3._ **

**_For more information on You-Know-Who's demise and the BOY-WHO-LIVED, visit Page 5._ **

* * *

The newspaper had Rita Skeeter written all over it. She did not care what happened to Harry Potter. She just wanted to get her hands on juicy news.

* * *

**(Please read and comment.**

**AN1:** **The Wizengamot is entirely an elected body. No family how old or how rich has reserved seats. Here there are less muggleborns because people fear their lack of wizarding upbringing would hamper their culture and laws. If a muggleborn shows capability and aptitude as well as knowledge in wizarding topics, they are welcomed.**

**AN2: The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter just shows how old the families are. The Heir rings just show that the person wearing them is going to inherit this family, nothing more nothing else. It is a family heirloom, nothing else.** **Sometimes they are enchanted with protective enchantments**.

**AN3: There will be a part with blood adoption. Blood adoption will not change how the person would look. Well, the Wizarding World is blood based like in Gringotts a blood test would reveal ancestry, likewise when someone is blood adopted the results in their blood ancestry test would change.**

**AN4: Dumbledore is good in the story. (So no Dumbles or Dumbledick or Dumblef** *). **The teachers at Hogwarts will be more competent, well except Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**AN5: Harry's Brother Daniel will not be bashed and will have a healthy and good relationship with Harry.**

**AN6: No romantic pairings until Harry and Daniel's fourth year respectively. There will be NO slash.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Next Chapter: The Flamels)**


	3. The Flamels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry after a bout of accidental magic winds up in America at the home of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, who out of the kindness of their hearts blood adopt him.

**Previously on The Adventures of Harry Potter-Flamel…**

_The three of them were sitting there, at the table. Dinner had just been served. James was laughing at something Daniel had just said. Daniel was shovelling food into his mouth. And Lily was smiling, watching the two of them. It was beautiful. Utterly, utterly beautiful. The perfect family. The joy on their faces. The happiness in their eyes. He could see it all. And he was not part of it._

_It struck him then, that he could never be part of this beautiful family. That no matter how hard he tried, he would always be in the shadows, watching enviously on as the three of them lived the life that should also have been his. The happiness in their eyes would never be directed towards him. The joy on their faces would never be because of him. Daniel was the true joy in their lives, and he was nothing._

_He wished he was not there. He wished he would not have to see their faces every day. He wished he didn't have to lose a part of his humanity every day. He prayed silently. And suddenly before, he could understand what happened, with a faint popping sound, he disappeared from there to a new place entirely._

_Accidental magic really did wonders especially when the person was highly emotional. It could perform impressive feats,_

_Even apparition across continents._

**The Flamels**

**31st October 1984**

Before Harry could understand what was happening, a strange sensation came over him and he started feeling nauseous. So he closed his eyes as the world started spinning around him. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in an entirely new place whatsoever.

The surroundings consisted of a large number of trees and a small manor in front of them which seemed to house people as it was in perfect condition.

Then it dawned upon him that he was alone in a new place heaven knows how much distance away from his home. However self-supportive or mature he was, he was still a child, only seven years old.

He wished that he was away from the Potters but never imagined that it would come true. He had to survive on his own in an unknown place without people he knew.

The bitter truth stung him. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he was sweating profusely. His usually flushed face was convulsing with fear. He ran from one side of the place to another in search of people but to no avail. His panic just increased.

Then suddenly on hearing the commotion outside, two people came out of the house to see what was happening. Both of them were old, very old. They were in simple wizard robes which seemed very old. They stared at him for a while, observing him.

Finally, the old man spoke, "Who might you be young man" with a French accent.

Apparently in the joy of seeing another human, Harry had completely forgotten that he was trespassing. "Umm…I'm Ha…Harry Potter" he squeaked out nervously.

"And what are you doing here" the 'old man' asked kindly.

"I don't know. I…I…was..." and then he told them the entire story starting from his home life to his wishes while the old couple listened to every piece of information carefully. **(A/N: I know that this was a bit rushed for Harry to tell everything to a person he just met. But he is in an unknown place with these two being the only people he saw. So he saw no other option than trusting them.)**

The 'old man' was discussing something with the 'old lady' who seemed to be his wife. He could hear them along the lines of "Accidental magic of this level" and "Apparition" and "At this age" and "Unprecedented".

Finally, Harry picked up the courage to speak and asked, "Not to be rude but wh…who are you!?And where am I?" in a polite tone.

"Not to worry, I am Nicholas Flamel and this is my wife Perenelle Flamel" and then he said the name of a place which Harry did not recognize.

"Wh…Which co..continent am I in?" asked Harry.

"Well it may be a bit difficult for us to tell you but you are" Nicholas took a deep breath before answering the question he was fearing, "in Magical America".

Harry fainted.

**5 Hours Later**

Harry woke up in a bed groggy-eyed. He picked up his spectacles from a table near the bed and wore them. Then he remembered what had happened when he fainted.

He remembered travelling from one continent to another in a bout of accidental magic. He looked outside that it was evening and almost five to six hours had passed.

Then he looked down at his stomach and heard that it growled. He saw a glass near the bedside, poured water in it and drank it. He was very thirsty and drank it in one attempt.

He looked out and saw that the castle was an imposing square edifice of golden rock and could be compared to a temple. It was an antique and gracious magical bavarian. It was intriguing but quite architecturally bizarre compared to the present time.

He wandered around the manor for a while. He peered outside to see a quite immaculately preserved garden which was a lush and shadowy, enormous botanical orchard. He was in awe with the natural beauty outside.

He came to one room and saw a few house elves working in it. He quietly tried to leave when one house elf saw him and squealed, "What can Blinky and Twinky be's doing for you sir" in delight for no apparent reason.

"Umm…No…Nothing" Harry said awkwardly and left. "Strange creatures, these house elves" he thought and moved on.

What he saw next left him awestruck and amazed. He saw their library with tons and tons of invaluable texts of magic and books about all aspects of magic. If the Potter Library was a pool, this library was an ocean. But he knew it would be rude to touch anything without their permission. So he saw a couch and sat on it waiting for the Flamels to come.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE FLAMELs**

"What should we do with him? Should I contact Albus? Or their ministry? Maybe they will come and take him?" Nicholas suggested different solutions while pacing around.

Perenelle gave him a stern look that meant "We are not doing any of those". "Maybe we can adopt him" she suggested.

"What…you can't be serious…he has parents"

"And a good job they did"

"We have been alone for almost 70 years since last Grindelwald attacked."

"We can always do something new."

"And for what reason? We have no reason to interfere now when we have seen Dark Wizards come and go by for the last four hundred years. Look, I know you miss Cadmus. It's not that I don't want to help him but imagine the danger that will befall on him when they come to know that he is our son. Thieves would kidnap him for the greed of the Philosopher's Stone. We cannot risk his life."

"Then we can train him. Don't tell me you don't see the potential in him. You are only kidding yourself by saying 'No Reason'. Deep down I know how you want to help him. I saw your face when you listened to his story. The wards you created that even Lord Grindelwald could not break and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could not even identify the scheme, he broke those wards and entered inside with accidental magic."

"But their ministry…"

"Would do nothing if we blood adopt him as our son with him being cooperative and willing. We can prove the neglect he suffered at the hands. We both know that there is truth to the fact that magic is sentient. Why do you think from Britain to all places, magic apparated him here of all place? Maybe it sent him here for a reason. Maybe for the first time in four centuries, we are given the chance to make our lives worth."

Nicholas pondered for a while.

"You and I both know that if he returns there and they know of his accidental magic, they will try to suppress it. He could turn into an obscurial. What do you think is more impressive for his accidental magic, apparition across continents or breaking through our wards? Even if they don't suppress his magic, he would be going a Dark Path if he continues to suffer neglect at their hands. Thousands would die. We are saving lives." Perenelle continued.

Nicholas sighed. "You have made your point. But in the end, it is his decision. If he agrees to stay with us then we will adopt him." He concluded. Perenelle readily agreed.

They walked for a few minutes when the house elf in charge of seeing Harry when they walked out popped in and said "Master Missus the child you's be telling Loki to keep an eye on be's waking up".

"Thank You Loki" said Nicholas and he and his wife walked into their house.

They went inside and saw Harry sitting there in a couch. They went to him and sat in front of him.

"How are you Harry" asked Perenelle kindly.

"Fine" was all Harry replied.

"Now I know you have questions" started Nicholas "please ask them so we can answer them."

"Umm…so how did I get here? I read that apparition is difficult so how did I do that and across continents, that is impossible. Why did I get here of all places?" Harry rambled on. Then he realized that he was rambling and stopped looking at Nicholas Flamel for answers.

"What we think is that it was a bout of accidental magic…"

"Sorry to interrupt but accidental magic, from what I read is not this powerful."

"Let me educate you Harry, the world of magic is a wonderful and beautiful place. Nothing is impossible in it and everyday in my life of almost seven centuries, it never ceases to amaze me. From what I have heard in your tale, I think what has helped you transcend the limits of common feats of accidental magic is your desire and emotions to get away from your family which you have unfortunately been part and sadly have been neglected. As you see, the common instruction in apparition is the three D's Determination, Destination and Deliberation. You were determined to leave the place, the intent was there but you did not know this destination. As for it, we cannot say for sure but it is my belief that magic is sentient and for some reason, it has brought you here. So, I know you do not want to go back to your home, so me and my wife have discussed this and are giving you choice. We want to adopt you and want you to live with us."

Harry hung on to every word Nicholas said and when he said about adopting him, his mind raced with thoughts. He could live away from his neglectful parents, leave the shadow of his brother and make a life of his own. Then he thought about intentions, if they wanted to harm him, they could do it when he was unconscious, they both seemed kind, caring and nice. Harry's impulse was to say yes.

"Think about it carefully Harry. You have to be trained to be a powerful wizard and always be careful. People will target you. As, I said, I am Nicholas Flamel, an alchemist and…."

"the only known maker of the ThePhilosopher's Stone, a legendaryalchemicalsubstance withmagicalproperties. It could be used to create theElixir of Life, which made the drinkerimmortal, as well as transform any metal intopure gold." Harry said, speaking after a long time.

"Yes, the Philosopher's Stone. People would try to harm you to get to it. So you have to be prepared." Said Nicholas, somewhat proud that Harry already knew him.

Harry mentally weighed the pros and cons. His life would be in danger but he would be free, he could be himself, not the brother of the Boy—Who—Lived. He could be the great wizard he always wanted to be. He could be at his fullest potential. He could be powerful. Harry thought for a few minutes unable to come to a conclusion. Something in him felt that he belonged to the place. So, he took a deep breath and said,

"Yes, please I want to stay with you if you would be kind to adopt me."

Both Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel smiled warmly at him and welcomed him to their family.

**TIME SKIP TO NINE MONTHS LATER**

Harry stayed with the Flamels for nine months. At first, he was quite distant but with the time he had warmed up with them. He had grown accustomed to calling them 'Mum' and 'Dad' respectively.

Harry was sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up Harry, today is a special day" called Perenelle.

Harry groaned and moved from one side of the bed to another and called out, "Five minutes more please Mum".

Harry suddenly felt a bucket of ice cold water falling over his head. He woke up and was shocked just to see the smirking face of his mother looking at him. His mother, Perenelle Flamel just played a prank on him.

Harry woke up and stared at her inquisitively.

She just raised an eyebrow and "What, just because I am more than six hundred years of age does not mean I cannot play pranks." was all she said.

Harry rolled his eyes and got up. Getting ready in his normal day robes, he went to have breakfast at the breakfast table with his adoptive parents.

"So, what's the special day today" he asked remembering his adoptive mother's statement.

Both looked at him and told him to look at the calendar. He saw that the date was 31st July. Harry eyes bulged out comically on realizing that the day was his birthday.

"I know Harry how much you want to erase your past but today we have to go to Britain to formally adopt you."

Harry realized this and slowly nodded and went up to wear his best set of robes. He came down prepared to go to Gringotts.

They both applied glamour charms on themselves and took a Portkey a little distance away from Diagon Alley.

"How come Gringotts is open this early?"

"They are goblins, son. They are greedy." Nicholas explained.

"For gold?"

"For hoarding gold."

"What's the difference?"

"Goblins have two main ambitions. The first is to become accomplished masters in forging- artefacts, weapons, jewellery, name your choice. Anything that can be forged, they do it. The more beautiful, powerful and intricate, the more is the goblin's sense of pride in it. Goblin-forged weapons are the strongest, goblin-made jewellery are the costliest and goblin-made artefacts are the most sought after."

"What's the other?"

"Hoarding gold. They have huge workforces that work in the mines, extracting gold, purifying it, casting it into nuggets and later converting them into galleons. Worse than a niffler, they are. The original goblin wars were because they had looted all the wizarding gold and taken them away into their caves. Took wizards a long waged war to get it back, involving a large loss on either side. Almost two thousand years ago, the statute of cooperation was framed between wizards and goblins, ending the war and leading to the establishment of Gringotts, after the name of their leader, a goblin named Gringott. The goblins got to horde the gold in their vaults, while wizards got security of their wealth. Everyone went home happy."

Harry chortled. "So that was how Gringotts was established?"

"Yeah, back to your question. Since the goblins are now bankers and given their love of gold, every single moment that was not spent in increasing gold is considered a waste of time. Hence, Gringotts is open every time, every day. The goblins work in shifts, providing customer service all day and night."

"Come now, business first."

They stood in front of the teller as Nicholas spoke in a low but clear voice. "I want an appointment with Axeblade, the manager of Adoption and Familial Matters."

"Snarktooth will take you to Axeblade. Gringotts hopes you have a good day of business."

"Thank you, I wish you get to horde the gold you so love." Nicholas wished back as he and Harry departed alongside the younger goblin.

**Sometime later...**

"Mister Flamel, what you are asking for isn't something common. Are you sure you want to go through this course of action?" Axeblade, the old-looking goblin seated on the other side of the table, remarked.

Nicholas nodded slowly. "On event of my untimely death, the Flamel name and fortune shall pass to Harry James Potter," he nodded towards his adopted son who simply sat still, observing the situation. "However, since I am the blood heir, without my will, the blood magic will not fuse properly with him, since him and me, as unfortunate as that is, do not share blood."

Harry glanced at him but said nothing. Nicholas continued. "In order to promote complete transference of powers, wealth and privileges as the rightful Lord of Flamel, I insist on a blood-adoption of Lord Harry James Potter, into the Ancient and most Noble House of Flamel as Hadrian Flamel."

"Dad, this-" Harry tried, but could not figure out what to say. The blood adoption thing had been completely new and out of the plan. Nicholas had not revealed that part of his plan.

"All in good time, son." His adoptive father interrupted sweetly but Harry understood the meaning between the lines.

_Keep quiet and just go with the flow._

"If that is what you wish, Heir Flamel." Axeblade took out a ritual bowl, and a white sacrificial dagger. Then, he handed the dagger to Nicholas and nodded. "You know what to do."

Nicholas nodded and slashed his palm open with the dagger, blood oozing out of it in flows. He closed his fist and let some of the blood trickle down and fall on to the bowl, which started to glow with some kind of ethereal glow.

" **Exaudi orationem meam..."** he chanted, **"Familia magicum."**

Instantly, bright dazzling flames lit up from the ritual bowl, engulfing his bloodied fist, but the fire seemed to do no harm to him. The crimson flames changed color, into black.

" **Quos ego placabo hostiis Meis"** , he paused, **"eligere novum rex vester".** He paused as he stared at Harry for a moment, **"Harry James Potter ut Hadrian Nicholas Flamel"**

Instantly the fire became white for a moment as Nicholass took his now healed fist out, and beckoned at Harry. Harry took the dagger, slashed his palm, and then thrust it into the white flames, which rose to engulf it whole.

"I, Hadrian Nicholas Flamel, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Flamel, by blood, by oath and by magic, take over the powers and responsibilities of the House of Flamel and its ambient magics. As I will it, so mote it be."

The flames changed their nature to black again as Harry felt something sir deep inside him. It rose and fell, churning like the waves of the ocean, boiling, bubbling, and eager to resurface at his command. Magic as versatile as the water, shifting its form as its bearer desired, and yet powerful enough to smash the mountains into nothing but dust with the passage of time. The magic, coiling all around protectively like a snake, and yet cold and intimidating to its enemies.

The flames receded and Harry found a large, beautiful signet ring on his ring finger which had a golden capstone and had a griffin on top, the capstone was created of obsidian and had an adder engraved on the surface of it.

"I pronounce thee, Hadrian, Heir of Flamel." Axeblade declared, much to Nicholas's satisfaction.

"So I really am your son now" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"You always were my and Perenelle's son Harry, but I know what you want to ask, so yes, legally you are my son and nobody can take you away from us" Nicholas said as both father and son hugged each other.

They went home and informed Perenelle of the success who also smiled happily. Harry received a book on the Mind Arts from his Dad and an enchanted locket from his mother which would allow him to contact them in case he needed help. All in all it was a good day in the life of Harry Potter, sorry, Hadrian Flamel.


	4. 4. Occlumency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there is something as mind reading or legilimency and people after you for an artefact that gives immortality or you need to keep your past a secret, you have to learn occlumency, the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. Who better than to teach than Nicholas Flamel, the magical juggernaut who is not only of six hundred years of age but also the learner's adopted father.

**Previously on the Adventures of Harry Potter-Flamel…**

_"Mister Flamel, what you are asking for isn't something common. Are you sure you want to go through this course of action?" Axeblade, the old-looking goblin seated on the other side of the table, remarked._

_Nicholas nodded slowly. "On event of my untimely death, the Flamel name and fortune shall pass to Harry James Potter," he nodded towards his adopted son who simply sat still, observing the situation. "However, since I am the blood heir, without my will, the blood magic will not fuse properly with him, since him and me, as unfortunate as that is, do not share blood."_

_Harry glanced at him but said nothing. Sirius continued. "In order to promote complete transference of powers, wealth and privileges as the rightful Lord of Flamel, I insist on a blood-adoption of Lord Harry James Potter, into the Ancient and most Noble House of Flamel as Hadrian Flamel."_

_"Dad, this-" Harry tried, but could not figure out what to say. The blood adoption thing had been completely new and out of the plan. Nicholas had not revealed that part of his plan._

_"All in good time, son." His adoptive father interrupted sweetly but Harry understood the meaning between the lines._

_Keep quiet and just go with the flow._

_"If that is what you wish, Heir Flamel." Axeblade took out a ritual bowl, and a white sacrificial dagger. Then, he handed the dagger to Nicholas and nodded. "You know what to do."_

_Nicholas nodded and slashed his palm open with the dagger, blood oozing out of it in flows. He closed his fist and let some of the blood trickle down and fall on to the bowl, which started to glow with some kind of ethereal glow._

_"_ _**Exaudi orationem meam..."** _ _he chanted,_ _**"Familia magicum."** _

_Instantly, bright dazzling flames lit up from the ritual bowl, engulfing his bloodied fist, but the fire seemed to do no harm to him. The crimson flames changed color, into black._

_"_ _**Quos ego placabo hostiis Meis"** _ _, he paused,_ _**"eligere novum rex vester".** _ _He paused as he stared at Harry for a moment,_ _**"Harry James Potter ut Hadrian Nicholas Flamel"** _

_Instantly the fire became white for a moment as Sirius took his now healed fist out, and beckoned at Harry. Harry took the dagger, slashed his palm, and then thrust it into the white flames, which rose to engulf it whole._

_"I, Hadrian Nicholas Flamel, Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Flamel, by blood, by oath and by magic, take over the powers and responsibilities of the House of Flamel and its ambient magics. As I will it, so mote it be."_

_The flames changed their nature to black again as Harry felt something sir deep inside him. It rose and fell, churning like the waves of the ocean, boiling, bubbling, and eager to resurface at his command. Magic as versatile as the water, shifting its form as its bearer desired, and yet powerful enough to smash the mountains into nothing but dust with the passage of time. The magic, coiling all around protectively like a snake, and yet cold and intimidating to its enemies._

_The flames receded and Harry found a large, beautiful signet ring on his ring finger which had a golden capstone and had a griffin on top, the capstone was created of obsidian and had an adder engraved on the surface of it._

_"I pronounce thee, Hadrian, Heir of Flamel." Axeblade declared, much to Nicholas's satisfaction._

" _So I really am your son now" Harry asked breaking the silence._

" _You always were my and Perenelle's son Harry, but I know what you want to ask, so yes, legally you are my son and nobody can take you away from us" Nicholas said as both father and son hugged each other._

_They went home and informed Perenelle of the success who also smiled happily. Harry received a book on the Mind Arts from his Dad and an enchanted locket from his mother which would allow him to contact them in case he needed help. All in all it was a good day in the life of Harry Potter, sorry, Hadrian Flamel._

**Occlumency**

"Occlumency is often touted as the art of protecting your mind from intrusions - the counter to Legilimency. But just as Legilimency does not exactly let you read someone's mind, this definition of Occlumency is somewhat incorrect."

Harry Potter frowned at his father's explanation. "Incorrect?" he asked, seeing as his father seemed to be waiting for a question.

"Yes. Many describe Occlumency as building a wall around your thoughts. That is simply a mental construct - a sort of crutch. At its core, Occlumency does not protect your mind - it allows you to know your own mind. The protection it provides stems from the fact that a skilled Occlumens will know their own mind so well that they can detect any intrusions, no matter how small or subtle. In theory, at least," His father added with a wry smile. "In practice, no one is perfect. Not even me, despite decades of experience."

"That doesn't sound very promising, dad" Harry said, then pressed his lips together. He didn't want to sound ungrateful – his father was spending a lot of his time to help him with this, after all - but he had hoped for something more… effective. He really wanted to bury all evidence of his past.

"Oh, it is effective. I have no doubt that it will adequately protect your mind from Dumbledore's or any other skilled legilimens intrusions. But it's not perfect, lest you grow complacent."

There was no danger of that, Harry thought. He'd have to learn Occlumency first to grow complacent. Not that he would ever fall into that trap knowing that people would be after him in hopes of stealing the philosopher's stone. "I've also heard that you clear your mind with it."

"Another mental crutch, I would say. Ultimately, both a wall and a clear mind make it easier to detect an intrusion - by spotting a hole in the wall, to use the metaphor, or by removing any metaphysical cover, so to speak, which an intruder could use." He smiled. "For a mental art, those are quite the physical images, are they not?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. What else could he say?

"But that is the very reason why such mental crutches result in defences with inherent weaknesses. In a battle between minds, everything is possible. Limiting your imagination by using such physical metaphors is not a good course of action." Nicholas sighed. "That so many practitioners of the art use them is likely because so few really wish, or can stand, even, to truly know their own minds."

Harry wasn't quite certain that he wanted to know his own mind that well either. Some of the dreams he had had were very embarrassing. Exciting, but embarrassing. Weird too, at least sometimes. "It isn't as if I have a choice, though."

Once more his father sighed, before smiling sadly at him. "No, I do not suppose that you do. Shall we start then, Harry?"

Harry swallowed dryly, then nodded.

Nicholas watched with a less than enthused face as Harry fell from the chair onto the floor panting and covered in sweat, holding his head in an attempt to stop the pain. He quickly opened the vial for the pain he had prepared prior to their lessons for this very occasion and offered it to Harry who swallowed the contents of the vial rapidly, before brushing his hair from his face and taking the chair once more, "Again," Harry panted, "Let's try again."

"Harry," He spoke softly, "While your enthusiasm is commendable, I believe that we must stop, for now, continuing our training would only lead to a risk of permanent damage to your psyche."

"I don't care," Harry said tiredly, "There's a chance that people could read my mind for information on you. I cannot put your lives in danger. Plus, if my shields aren't strong enough there is a chance that practitioners of legilimency could know my true identity. I'm not willing to take chances".

"Breath, son," Nicholas said filling a glass with water, "Occlumency may not be a discipline that comes naturally to you, but we will get there in time."

It had been a bit nearing a month since Nicholas had begun his lessons with Harry, and while the boy certainly showed to every lesson with enthusiasm to learn, the process of clearing the boy's mind was difficult, to say the least. Still, as Harry's ragged breathing began to stabilize he spoke once more, "No, nothing."

"Then there is currently nothing to fear," Nicholas said, "We should take our time and not rush into a dangerous situation. After all we-,"

"How do you do it?" Harry said cutting off the elderly man, "You tell me to clear my mind and then organize my brain into an unenterable fortress, but I have no idea what that looks like. If I could just see an example, maybe I could do it."

His father spoke, "There is a practice in which you could enter my mind. It is the magic I've been using for my training of you. The discipline is called legilimency or and it's similar to what muggles call mind-reading."

"That's incredible," Harry said.

"Yes," He said, "It is a challenging discipline, but very useful if it can be mastered. People such as myself even have the gift of passive legilimency, and while it wouldn't be able to peak into an organized mind, it could easily read the mind of one less aware of my probe."

"So," Harry started, "If I used legilimency, I could enter your mind and see what it looks like for an example to better my occlumency."

"Why are we wasting our time with Occlumency then?" Harry said, "Then why don't we do it?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid I cannot," his father said softly.

"Why not?" Harry demanded clearly frustrated from his constant roadblocks in learning Occlumency.

"Perenelle has decided that it is for the best if I do not teach you Legilimency before Occlumency for fear that the mastery of Legilimency could drive you to madness," His father began forcing back a smile, "You must understand that she is only looking out for you, she-"

"I don't care," Harry said, "You're everything I have. If you're telling me learning Legilimency will help me conceal my past and I'd be able to protect you and Perenelle in the process, then I don't care if I go mad. It's worth it. If I just sit here and do nothing, then when something happens to you, it'll be my fault."

Nicholas was simply beaming on the inside as he spoke, "Harry, understand that occlumency is a very important magic art, and learning it will only help in the process of learning Legilimency, and I recommend you take the time to meditate and focus your mind, but if you insist, I will teach you legilimency. Just understand you are going against your mother's wishes."

Harry bit his lip, and Nicholas could see the inner conflict on Harry's face as he struggled with the idea of keeping this secret from the woman that mattered the most in the world to him, but eventually, Harry nodded, "Teach me the spell, I won't say a word."

"Very well," Nicholas said in a kind grandfatherly tone, "Let's begin, point your wand towards me and speak the following incantation, _Legilimens."_

He watched with a smile as Harry lifted his wand and spoke, _"Legilimens."_

A feeling of weightlessness had returned to Harry that he hadn't felt since his comatose days, except this time, he felt more in control. While he was amazed he had successfully performed the spell with ease, he had a sinking feeling of guilt in his gut. However, this feeling was eliminated as Harry quickly jumped upon hearing his father's voice speak out, "Welcome to my mind Harry, tread carefully, it can be an awfully cluttered place.

Soon, the darkness had lifted and what Harry saw had nearly made his jaw drop in wonder. It was a library, the size of all of their manor, with books piled up to the ceiling. As Harry wandered the halls of his father's mind, he saw books labeled, _First Birthday Party, Marriage,_ and a single book named, _Cadmus._

Recognizing the given name of a person whom he had heard about before from Nicholas, Harry slowly reached for the book, but when he touched it, not only could he not pull it from the shelf, it burned his hand causing Harry to jump back and hiss, "What the hell?"

"Occlumency is an astonishingly creative art," The voice of his father called to him, "In the world you create to defend your mind, not even the laws of magic must be applied. Every book in my mental library rests at 4000 degrees Celsius, and yet remains unburned. If somehow my temperature protection was broken, each book is also attached to the shelf by a permanent sticking charm. The point I am trying to make here is that the sky is the limit when it comes to a talent occlumens, and the cunning needed for a legilimens is quite high as well."

Harry nodded in wonder as he spoke, "This is amazing."

"Thank you," Nicholas said now appearing behind Harry as an apparition, "I am going to force you out of my mind now, "Try to resist."

And try Harry did, as he planted his feet, willing himself deeper into his father's mind, but the elderly man's mind was nearly impenetrable, and Harry felt himself being forced into a black void. He forced every bit of his magic in an attempt to stay, but soon, everything went black and as soon as Harry opened his eyes once more, he was back, in reality, staring at Nicholas who once again offered him a glass of water which Harry eagerly drank before turning to face him, "That was incredible."

"It was indeed," He said smiling, "Most are unable to even enter my library. While I did say that cunning played a large role in working through legilimency, emotional intelligence and the ability to understand the way another mind thinks is the key to succeeding in the discipline, and in that regard, I feel your free-spirited mentality will serve you well in this practice."

Harry nodded thankful for his father's praise who stood and yawned calmly, "Now then, you have an example to work with, ponder a way of forming your mental defenses. I will see you next time for lessons, for now, it's time we head downstairs for dinner, and then you should go off to your room for some much-needed rest."

Harry nodded taking down another glass of water before he stood and followed his father out of his study and downstairs.

Harry kept on practising occlumency every day and Nicholas called him to his study every week to check his occlumency barriers. The more he practised the stronger they got. He practised the exercises his father had told him to. He read the book _The Art of Defending One's Mind_ which he had found from the Flamel Library. Finally his defences were strong enough to repel an attack from Dumbledore himself.

( **Coming up:-**

_Harry knocked on the door to his father's study. He waited a little when the voice of his father came, "Enter"._

" _Dad," Harry started nervously. "Can I ask you a question?"_

" _Yes son" Nicholas looked up._

" _Who is Cadmus?" Nicholas sighed as silence followed and sad memories resurfaced in his mind with his eyes shining with pain and sorrow that Harry had never ever seen in him._

**Not much happens in this chapter. Please read and review.)**


End file.
